


Ghost Of You

by Lovelythe5sos



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), lovelytheband
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 04:50:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15722322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelythe5sos/pseuds/Lovelythe5sos
Summary: There was no smell of coffee coming from the kitchen, no Mitchy standing by the counter finishing breakfast.-AU loosely based off of Ghost Of You where Mitchy’s gone and it’s Ashton’s fault





	Ghost Of You

**Author's Note:**

> There is a slight mention of suicide in this fic. This is an AU. I hope y’all enjoy.  
> Songs mentioned:  
> Ghost Of You- 5SOS  
> Wicked Game (cover)- Theory of a Deadman  
> your whatever- lovelytheband

Ashton rolled over carefully, making sure he didn’t touch the left side of the bed. He blinked back tears at the cold feeling to the sheets and forced himself out of bed. He stopped in the bathroom to splash some water on his face; he swore when he leaned back up that he could see Mitchy’s eyes staring back at him in the mirror. “Ashton you’re crazy, he’s gone” he whispered, shaking himself slightly and forcibly walked out of the bathroom, avoiding looking into the mirror again. He sighed slightly at the empty feeling in his chest as he walked downstairs, fighting back tears again. There was no smell of coffee coming from the kitchen, no Mitchy standing by the counter finishing breakfast. He blinked back his tears again and started to make himself a cup of coffee, only to freeze when he found Mitchy’s coffee cup still sitting on the counter. “Damnit.” He whispered, sinking down in a chair at the table and resting his head in his hands and broke down for the second time that day. He felt completely empty and shattered, like he’d never feel whole or happy again. He couldn’t stand being in the house, surrounded by all the memories and pain. He finally made a decision: he was going to clean everything in the house and remove all the memories of Mitchy, put them in a box and put it somewhere where he could keep them but not see them. He stood up, plugged his phone into the stereo, and to the tune of “Wicked Game,” he started cleaning. His heart hurt with every item he found, every memory popping back up and making him miss Mitchy more and more. He choked on a breath when he found an old Led Zeppelin shirt, the same one Mitchy had been wearing the night they’d fought and he’d run away from Ashton and the horrible words he’d yelled. Ashton pulled the fabric up to his nose, breathing in Mitchy's familiar scent and feeling tears stream down his cheeks again. “This is my fault, it’s my fault you’re gone,” he whispered into the soft fabric. “I shouldn’t have yelled at you that night, I shouldn’t have blamed you for all my problems. You were nothing but kind to me and I was horrible to you.” He was sobbing again but at this point he didn’t care anymore. The song changed to “your whatever” and Ashton started crying harder at the familiar tune. He remembered when Mitchy has shown him the finished draft, how anxious he’d been and how he’d explained that he’d been working for years on the song and Ashton had been the final inspiration to finish it. The song had brought Ashton so much happiness and all he’d done is thrown Mitchy’s love back in his face. He looked up and froze, he could almost see Mitchy’s familiar silhouette holding a hand out to him. He stood up shakily, taking Mitchy’s fingers and letting the older boy lead him through the familiar steps of their waltz. Ashton laughed, feeling happy for the first time in ages, Mitchy’s familiar face smiling back at him and his hands warm on his waist. However if anyone were to look in the window, all they’d see would be Ashton, smiling happily and dancing with himself.


End file.
